


You Filled the Hole in my Heart

by Liveforthestars



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Health, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: Peter Parker was injured during a mission and the avengers team find out about a secret he has been keeping.





	You Filled the Hole in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone with a VSD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+with+a+VSD).

> Hi guys I know this might not exactly authorize a trigger warning because it is no way dark or involves any sexual assault but it’s for people who may have had a VSD and it brings up bad memories, this story takes place in an AU where infinity war endgame or civil war never happened and it is around the time Peter is first joining the Avengers.

Peter Parker woke up in the med bay to bright blinding lights. He groaned as he opened them again this time keeping them open to meet eyes with his mentor Tony Stark who’s eyes were filled with extreme worry. After doing a quick scan of the room most of the Avengers were there with similar expressions and suddenly the mission he was on came back to him.

He was there to protect civilians as the Avengers fought Hydra agents, to defend not attack. Well after about an hour or so with his spidey sense going off the hook and hearing Tony make a tiny whimper he decided to go help his mentor. While being distracted with finding Tony he was knocked out by a Hydra agent. Peter suddenly got extremely embarrassed and looked down at his sheets as his face turned red realizing he got knocked out on one of his first Avenger missions.

But that didn’t explain the fact that they were so worried, Tony maybe but not the rest of the team. “Pete baby do you know if your heart murmur is part of your powers or are you sick baby?,” Tony asked concern heavy in his voice.

Shit. Peter didn’t want to tell them this, he didn’t want to seem even more weak than he already did, but right before he was about to lie Wanda shot him a knowing glare. Damn stupid mind reading powers. “Um uh well you see im not exactly sick but it’s not apart of my um my powers,” Peter said quietly.

“What do you mean? Did you know about this because Pete it’s dangerous, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Tony asked trying and failing to hide his rage which was mostly out of concern for the boy he’ve grown so fond of.

“Yes I did know but I thought you knew (which was a lie he just didn’t like telling people) because it’s a side effect of the VSD I had when I was born.” Confusion lined all of the Avengers faces except Tony and Bruce who seemed to be the only ones who knew what a VSD was, which was not surprising considering they were the smartest in the room.

“Pete-“

“Mr. Stark I’m fine I had surgery for it when i was six months old and so ive had to see a cardiologist (heart doctor) every two years, the heart murmur poses no serious threat neither does my VSD,” Peter said trying to soothe his worried mentor.

“Anyone care to elaborate what a VSD is for those in the room that don’t have several PHD’s?” Steve asked speaking for everyone in the room besides Bruce, Tony, and Peter.

Tony sighed before he said, “A VSD is when your born with a hole in your heart. Every about 1 in 500 kids are born with it I’m pretty sure. For most kids the hole closes up by itself but for 25% they have to have surgery to patch it up.” To Steve and Bucky stuff like this sounded almost too unrealistic and they were found dumbstruck. The fact that someone could have a literal hole in their heart was simply astounding.

”Well damn,” Sam muttered speaking what basically everyone was thinking causing Peter to become even more embarrassed.

“Pete you should’ve said something,” Tony said after about a good ten minutes of silence after everyone tried to process what they just heard.

“I know, I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” Tony sighed before looking at Bruce and nodding to the door that led to the hallway.

_In the hallway:_

“How the hell did we not know that kid had a VSD?,” Tony asked almost like he was accusing Dr. Banner of withholding this information.

“Well Tony the kid has never let me check him up he’s only ever allowed Karen to do it and you damn well know that so don’t accuse me of anything. Plus I have never really studied cardiology,” Bruce admitted.

“You have 7 PHD’s and not a single one is in cardiology?” Tony asked exasperated.

“Nope, but I do have some friends that do if you would like me to call one and have them check over Peter if you want,”

“Let’s see how long his last appointment was before we call one but if it’s over a year we are,” Tony said in a no nonsense tone. “Jarvis pull up Peter’s medical history and tell me the last time he’s seen a cardiologist.”

_“Sir, Mr. Parker has not been to a cardiologist since five years ago when he was almost 11 years old,”_ the AI said.

Tony groaned loudly and put a mental note to later reprimand the child and May for not seeing one in five years before turning to Bruce and saying, “Yeah call one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do a fic like this for the past couple of days because I was born with a VSD and I just wanted to. I’m hoping in the fic it answered what you wanted to know about a VSD but if not just comment and I’ll try to help as best i can!! to anyone that has had or has a VSD this story is for you, if you ever need someone to talk to about it or if you might be having to have surgery for it soon I will always be here to help!! while i do appreciate it im not doing this piece for kudos or comments im doing it for myself and others with a VSD but still feedback is appreciated and I hoped you enjoyed!! should i continue or make this a one shot??


End file.
